Episode 9677 (25th January 2019)
Plot The father is Tyler Jefferies. Tyler doesn't believe that Amy is really pregnant. Evelyn tries to get rid of Tyrone but James Woodgate introduces himself. Tyrone is keen to hear more when he comments that he looks just like his mum. At the shop flat, Sarah makes fun of Adam's cheesy come-ons. Tyler doesn't want anyone to know he slept with Amy as she's underage. He demands she get rid of the baby or else say Simon is the dad but to keep his name out of it. Adam leans in to kiss Sarah but she recoils. Furious, she storms out of the flat, followed by an apologetic Adam. Outside, Seb sees Adam hassling Sarah and comes to her defence, causing Adam to thump him in the face. Tyrone learns that James is an old neighbour of Evelyn's who has been in a wheelchair since he was involved in a car crash that killed his parents. Evelyn does all she can for him, and as a thank-you James takes her away on holiday every year. Tyrone is interested in the fact that he's seen photos of his mother, despite Evelyn saying they were destroyed in a fire. Peter annoys Leanne by praising Simon for not taking the easy option and betraying Amy's trust. Simon lets slip that he's leaving with Peter when the boat is finished. Sarah doesn't tell Gary what happened with Adam and says that somebody jumped Seb. Peter stops Simon from working on the boat when Leanne tells him his grades are falling. Tyrone doesn't understand why Evelyn didn't move in with James when she had nowhere to live. Evelyn accuses him of being jealous of her close relationship with James and tells him he ought to be grateful for what he's got. She evades his questions about his mum. Roy obsessively catalogues all of Sylvia's things. Carla worries that he's trying to keep his mind off his grief. Sarah and Gary apologise to each other for the way they've been lately. Gary feels like a loser as he isn't able to provide for his family. Tyler corners Simon and threatens to kick his head in unless he either says he's the father or makes Amy have an abortion. James visits the Street to return Evelyn's phone. Re-assuring Tyrone that Evelyn loves him, James tells him that leaving him at the police station was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Tyrone is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *James Woodgate - James Butler *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Unknown street *James Woodgate's house - Living room and garden Notes *Mark Strange and Kate Waters were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam and Sarah flirt over a bottle of wine; Leanne disapproves of Peter's plans for Simon; and James introduces himself to Tyrone, who tells him he is Evelyn's grandson. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,032,511 viewers (11th place). Category:2019 episodes